parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Thomas the Tank Engine
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: Hi!, I'm Boots! *Benny: Hello!, I'm Benny! *Isa: Hi!, I'm Isa! *Tico: Hola!, Soy Tico! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: 1, 2, 3!, Hello!, I'm Tickety! *Slippery: Woah!, Hi!, I'm Slippery! *Sidetable: Hello!, I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: Hi!, I'm Mailbox! *Shovel: Hello!, I'm Shovel! *Pail: And Hi!, I'm Pail! *Dora: Today, We're Gonna Meet Thomas the Tank Engine and His Friends! *Isa: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Tico: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come On!) *(Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters walking to the island of sodor) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Wow! *Steve: We're in The Island of Sodor! *Blue: (Barks Wow!) *Tickety: Amazing! *Slippery: It's Surrounded by Beautiful Blue Sea! *Sidetable: It Has Fields of Green and Sandy Yellow Beaches! *Mailbox: There are Rivers, Streams, and Lots of Trees Where The Birds Sing! *Shovel: And There are Wind Mills, A Combine, and Docks Where Visitors of The Island Arrive! *Pail: The Island Also Has Lots and Lots of Railway Lines! *Dora: Hey!, Who's That Puffing Down The Track? *Steve: Do You Know Who That Is? *Boots: Hey!, I Think It's Thomas! *Blue: (Barks Yeah, Boots!) *(Thomas blows his whistle) *Benny: Hello, Thomas! *Thomas: Hello, Everybody!, Nice to Meet You! *Isa: Nice to Meet You, Too, Thomas! *Thomas: Hey!, What are Your Names? *Dora: I'm Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: I'm Benny! *Isa: I'm Isa! *Tico: Soy Tico! *Diego: I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Slippery: I'm Slippery! *Sidetable: I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: I'm Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Dora: You Can Call Us The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Thomas: Oh!, Hello, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!, Welcome to The Island of Sodor! *Boots: Thanks, Thomas! *Thomas: You're Welcome, Boots! *Benny: So, What are You Up To, Thomas? *Thomas: Well, Today's My Birthday!, and I'm Having A Surprise Party! *Isa: A Surprise Party?, Wow! *Tico: Feliz Cumpleanos, Thomas! *Thomas: Thanks, Tico!, and I'm Having My Birthday Party at Tidmouth Sheds! *Diego: Wow!, Are Your Friends Gonna Be There, Too, Thomas? *Thomas: Yes, Diego!, All My Friends are Gonna Be There, Too! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Cool!) *Thomas: But I Have A Problem! *Steve: Oh!, Well, What's The Problem, Thomas? *Thomas: The Problem is That I Can't Find My Way to Tidmouth Sheds!, It's Very Far Away! *Blue: (Barks Ooh!) *Dora: Don't Worry, Thomas!, We'll Help You Get to Tidmouth Sheds! *Thomas: Oh!, You Will?, Thank You! *(Thomas blows his whistle) *Isa: But, Dora!, How Do We Get to Tidmouth Sheds? *Dora: Hey!, I Have A Good Friend That Can Help Us! *Thomas: You Do, Dora? *Dora: Si, Thomas!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Tickety: The Map! *Dora: The Map!, Right, Tickety! *Thomas: But Where is Map, Dora? *Map: Here I Am! *Dora: Hola, Map!, We Want You to Meet Our New Friend, Thomas the Tank Engine! *Map: Hi, Thomas! *Thomas: Hello, Map! *Diego: Hey, Map!, Can You Show Us How to Get to Tidmouth Sheds? *Slippery: Because Thomas Can't Find His Way to Get There!, He Has to Be There for His Surprise Party! *Map: Sure!, I'll Show You How to Get to Tidmouth Sheds!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Dora: Will You Check The Map to Find Out How to Get to Tidmouth Sheds? *Thomas: You Have to Say "Map!" *Steve: I Think You Have to Say It Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) Who's The Guy You Need to Know When You've Got A Place to Go?, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It, Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (Singing) Who Can Help You Say "Hey!, I Figured Out The Way!"?, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It, Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Ooh!, Thomas is Having A Surprise Party at Tidmouth Sheds!, He's So Excited!, But He Has to Find His Way to Tidmouth Sheds So He Can Be There on Time!, Well, I Know How to Get to Tidmouth Sheds!, First, We Have to Go Up The Highest Mountain!, Then, We Go Through A Track of Troublesome Trucks! *Troublesome Trucks: (Laughing) *Map: And That's How We'll Get to Tidmouth Sheds So Thomas Can Have His Birthday Surprise!, So Remember!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, Say It With Me!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, So Tell Dora, First, We Go to The Highest Mountain! *Dora: Where Do We Go First? *Benny: The Highest Mountain! *Thomas: The Highest Mountain!, Right, Benny! *Steve: So First, We Need to Look for The Highest Mountain! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Do You See The Highest Mountain? *Isa: Right There! *Thomas: Oh, Yeah!, There It Is! *Blue: (Barks I See It!) *Dora: Si!, Ahi Esta! *Steve: Come On!, Let's Go to Tidmouth Sheds So Thomas Can Be at His Birthday on Time! *Thomas: All Aboard! *(Song Starts) *Dora: Come On!, Say It With Us! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Thomas: Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds!, Mountain, Trucks, Tidmouth Sheds! *(Music plays) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Thomas: (Singing) Come On!, Vamonos!, Everybody Let's Go! *Boots: (Singing) Come On!, Let's Get To It! *Dora: (Singing) I Know That We Can Do It! *Thomas: Where are We Going? *Dora: To Tidmouth Sheds! *Steve: Where are We Going? *Isa: To Tidmouth Sheds! *Diego: Where are We Going? *Blue: (Barks To Tidmouth Sheds!) *Dora: Where are We Going? *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Thomas: To Tidmouth Sheds! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Thomas: (Laughing), Tidmouth Sheds! *(Song Ends) *Thomas: Hey!, I Think I See The Highest Mountain! *Tickety: Wow! *Tico: Ooh! *Slippery: We Made It to The Highest Mountain! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Woah!) *Sidetable: That's A Highest Mountain! *Thomas: I Don't Think I Could Make It to The Top! *Mailbox: Don't Worry, Thomas!, We'll Help You Get to The Top! *Thomas: You Can?, Oh, Thanks! *Dora: Will You Help Thomas Get to The Top of The Mountain? *Steve: You Will?, Great! *Thomas: Here I Go! *(Thomas almost makes to the top) *Boots: Hey!, I Think Thomas is Making It to The Top! *Dora: Let's Cheer for Thomas! *Steve: Say, Thomas! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:Transcripts